writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 114
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- Unkle Munky says -''' Oh fer fuck's sake! I thought Wedgwood were sponsoring us this week!? ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - Sadly, Wedgwood went into liquidation this morning. It would appear that rumours of their association with a Munky caused an already nervous investor to pull out at the last minute.'' 'Unkle Munky replies -' So are Stereovision any good? ''Mary says - No they're shit.'' ---- Great News. *Pictured: The moment that Prime Minister, Gordon Brown, announced his bold plan to the house. ---- Wary Canary. Finch from Cellarhead asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email dated November 2008? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Finch, I have finally traced said email and am able confirm that Mr. Hendrix did indeed contravene health and safety regulations by setting fire to his guitar in the late 1960's. I have it on good authority that our resident health and safety canary has since raised his concerns regarding this matter. Sadly, however, his twittering's appear to have gone unheard and numerous tribute acts continue to flout basic health and safety rules! ---- Imperfectly acceptable. Martin from Bolton asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Talking of Jimmy Hendrix, I received a book containing a selection of his popular tunes for Xmas. Sadly I have been unable to make full use of its contents as most of the pages appear to be singed. Is this normal? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Martin, The Jimmy Hendrix Book of Songs was published by ''''Authentic Publications Ltd'. Your singed copy is therefore deemed to be perfectly acceptable. ---- UK Munky Gold + 1. *''In this week's episode: Lazy Dick sleeps through an episode of Miss Marple.'' ---- Hangin' Out. Graham from Halifax asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding the seven wonders of the world? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Graham, I did indeed receive said correspondence. I can confirm, on this occasion, that your tutor is correct. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon are unequivocally recognised as being one of the seven wonders of the world. The Hanging Baskets of B & Q, on the other hand, are merely suspended floral arrangements sold at competitive prices by said retail establishment. ---- Munky's HeadLies. ---- Amy Knitwear. 'Unkle Munky says -' Who the... What the... ---- Hop on Board. Warren from Stevenage asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that the Space Hopper was a forerunner to the Space Shuttle? I suspect that my mate is pulling my plonker again and no mistake! 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Warren, I can confirm that the Space Hopper was indeed a forerunner to Nasa's Space Shuttle. It saddens me to think that you are still unable to trust the words of your long suffering friend!? ---- Pond Life. Lucy from Lucan asks - Dear Unkle Munky, The winter months are playing havoc with my fish pond. What can I do to return the water to its summery blue hue? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Lucy, A summery hue can be returned to a murky fish pond by simply allowing a Jeyes Toilet Bloo to dissolve within its depths. ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - Oh for fuck's sake!'' ---- UK Munky Gold + 1 ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - But President Obama is black, Munky?''' '''Unkle Munky says -' Ahem. I fail to see why colour should be an issue, Mary! Disgraceful behaviour! ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>>